


My Neighbour

by cxts_eye



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, chaotic gays
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 01:34:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19052584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cxts_eye/pseuds/cxts_eye
Summary: After Adora moved to the Bright Moon neighbourhood - she was very thrown off... it was filled with rich kids, and while her family is not on the lower scale of the richness spectrum, she's certainly not a very high-class girl. While greeting her neighbours, Adora meets a new friend... Glimmer. What else will happen?





	My Neighbour

Adora walked outside of her own, her eyes darting around the neighborhood. She had just moved in, and the block she was on seemingly was "The Rich Kid" kind of block. Adora had been greeting everyone in the neighbourhood, until she stumbled upon a shiny, almost... glittering house. It was pure white, and it looked like the White House. Adora was completely stunned, unsure of what to do. Should she greet whoever's in there? No, she shouldn't, right...? Welp, you never know. Adora walked up the marble stairs, feeling... confident when she reached the platform of the house. She gave the doorbell a ring, before realizing how stupid she looked. Jeans, red sneakers, a white, old tank top, and a red and white letterman jacket? Wow. Way to go, Adora. So classy. She let out a sigh, shaking her head in disappointment towards herself. The door opened and... it was nothing that she expected. The girl who opened the door was short, and somewhat chubby, but what threw Adora off the most... is she was in the most punk-rock outfit you could imagine. Black, leather jacket, skin-tight black jeans, messy, neon pink hair, with black, fingerless gloves... Adora stepped back a bit, very confused as she tilted her head. "Um... do I like, have something on my face?" The punky girl asked, leaning herself against the door frame as she folded her arms, along with her legs. Adora stared for a moment, before snapping out of it. "Oh! N-No, I just... um... well, everyone here's been dressed in you know, like, dresses or, stuff. Just... uh... th-threw me off, is all!" Adora stammered out, feeling like even more of an idiot than before. "Yeah, fair." The girl chuckled. "Wanna come inside? I was actually just setting up some dinner, as well as the hot tub." Woah, woah, woah, wait - HOT TUB?! God... these kids must be really rich... Adora nodded, "Uh, yeah! Sure. Um... isn't it a bad idea to invite someone you just met? I mean, you don't even know my name." Adora said in a bit of a skeptical tone, raising an eyebrow as she squinted. The punk girl laughed, covering her own mouth as she did so. "Adora, I'd assume. Neighbours talk." The girl teased, a smug grin on her face. "I'm Glimmer," Oh... is that why the house was all... sparkly shiny? Glimmer stuck out her hand, to which Adora tightly grabbed, shaking it. "O-Oh, yeah... I guess neighbours do talk... are you friends with everyone in the neighbourhood? D-Do you guys like... have those weird meetings every now and then or something?" Adora was asking all these questions... still shaking Glimmer's hand. Glimmer just stared at their hands, a bit of a surprised and confused look on her face. Adora then awkwardly pulled her hand away, completely embarrassed as she shoved it into her letterman jacket so hard and so fast, she thought it'd tear a hole in it. "Oh, well... um... yeah? We don't really have meetings, but we do talk to each other a lot. I'm the Mayor's daughter, so... gotta have a good reputation." Glimmer sounded completely uninterested in that thought, an exasperated sigh coming out of her. Adora nervously rubbed the back of her neck, letting an awkward silence fall between them. "Oh! I-I didn't bring any swimwear... do you want me to like... run back to my place-?" Adora asked, trailing off as she pointed behind her. Glimmer shook her head, "Nah", she said in a nonchalant tone, "I should have something you could wear. I actually used to be pretty well built," Glimmer chuckled, walking into the house. Adora quickly followed behind, nodding. "Yeah, I guess I'm... somewhat skinny, huh?" Adora mumbled a bit quietly, a nervous chuckle escaping her. Glimmer nodded, "Yeah, I can tell you for SURE that my mom is skinnier though," Glimmer joked, giggling as she walked into her room, Adora still following her. Glimmer stretched as she entered her own room, opening one of her drawers to her vanity, and pulling out some swimwear. Although, it was... pretty um... skanky. To say the least. Adora's face flustered as she stared at it. "H-How will that not-?!" Adora paused, staring at the two-piece bathing suit. It was thin and black, the only thick part of it being the actual "private" area. "SLIP OFF?!" Adora yelled, her eyes widening with confusion... and concern. Glimmer shrugged. "Magic? It just doesn't. It's pretty tight." Glimmer was treating the situation as if it was nothing - and, to be fair, most of her swimwear was actually pretty inappropriate. Glimmer tossed the bathing suit to Adora, to which Adora perfectly caught. She stared down at the skanky wear for a moment, and then her eyes darted back up to Glimmer. By that time, Glimmer was already walking out the door, waving bye as she closed Adora in the room. Adora let out a sigh, grumbling and mumbling to herself as she slid off her regular clothes, and slid on the skanky, inappropriate swimwear.


End file.
